


One Hell of A Hangover

by cryingdrama3



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Gen, Torture, Violence, mafia, mob, other stuff, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, split personality, two people one body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingdrama3/pseuds/cryingdrama3
Summary: Two men wake up in a room, tied up and beaten. What happened?





	One Hell of A Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off @poyopan ‘s post on Instagram and Tumblr. 
> 
> And two of the characters are made from @Mac_n_chezy on Instagram (follow her, she’s great!)

Having a hangover is no fun whatsoever. If any of you ever drank alcohol then you know what I mean. But having a hangover that feels like your brain has been replaced by an anvil. Cottonmouth woke Ryan up first and when he finally opened his eyes he tried to pick up his head but the wave of nausea made him cough. Lights hit his eyes and he winces away to turn over in his bed and dig his head in his bed to hide from the light.

 

But he couldn’t move. 

 

Ryan tried to move his arm but it was stuck on his side, so was the other one. He tries to pick up his foot but his legs were stuck together and tied down.

 

Fuck. 

 

Panic woke him up like a shot of alcohol and coffee combined. He became aware of how his arms were tied behind his back, his legs were tied together and down in the chair he was stuck in. With the headache that was pulsing and a hangover that made his stomach churn. 

 

Ryan tried to wiggle his way out of his bonds and almost screamed when something right behind him also began to wiggle, it was pressed right on his back. 

 

“Jesus fuck… where are we?” The voice said. 

 

And Ryan sighs out of relief when he heard the voice of his long time friend. “Shane, oh my god you’re here.”

 

Confusion came from his voice and it came as both a relief but also as an inconvenience because..

 

“Where the fuck are we?” Shane asked and the chair creaks underneath him which shows that he picked up his head. He then winced when the eyes hit his eyes. 

 

Ryan took a look around the room. It was a small ass cement room and a dangling lightbulb over their heads as the chair they were tied down on was right smacked in the middle. A heavy-looking steel door at their right (or left if you count Shane’s left or right) and where Ryan was, he could see that there a small table in the corner in the room, hiding something shiny on top of it. 

 

He gulped, scared out of his mind. Why where they here? They were just internet nerds that talked about ghost and shit like that, so why the fuck are they tied in chairs in a spooky room like they’re fucking criminals? 

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan admits with panic making his voice shake. He took in a big gulp of air, trying to calm his breathing but he just ended up hyperventilating. 

  
  
  


Shane heard him taking in those big gulps and panic struck him. He tried to wrap his head around the idea that this was happening. At first he thought it was a joke, a cruel and weird-ass joke that their co-workers were playing on them until he tried to move his torso and pain shot through him. He felt bruises on the side of his ribs that slowly crept down his body to his hip. Shane’s face burned with bruises that were slowly blossoming and pulsing enough for him to ache. 

 

It hurt like hell and went down to the tip of his teeth. The taste of cottonmouth mixed with the taste of blood he had made his stomach churn and ache. “We… we have to get out of these chairs,” he says achingly. But was aware that it went to deaf ears as he heard Ryan gasping in air like a drowning man. Shane could even feel the rising and falling of his chest from where he was stuck at. 

 

“Hey,” Shane coed. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just take in a deep breath and hold it. You know what to do,” he comforts. And slowly he hears Ryan breathe in, hold it for a few seconds and exhaling it. He repeated the process until he heard him calm down enough for him to continue talking. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “I’m okay.” 

 

He nodded and looked around and tried to think of a way to wiggle his way out of the ropes.  _ Okay,  _ he thought,  _ what exactly is going on here and how are we going to escape?  _ Shane squeaks when he felt himself being jerked forward. And then again, and again until he realized that Ryan was pulling and throwing himself away from the chair with the hopes that they would snap under the strength but it just led him to be pulled back (because of fucking physics) and jerking back into the chair, which left Shane being pushed forward but stopped because of the ropes around his stomach and arms and legs. “Stop doing that!” Shane snapped, feeling the bruises around his body burn with the movement and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a broken rib or something. 

 

Ryan shuttered: “I’m sorry! I’m fucking panicking!”

 

“And I think I have fucking broken bone!” Shane shot back as his face ached and felt blood running down his face. He took in a deep breath from his mouth. “Are you as hurt as me?”

 

Ryan looked down at what he could see from his body. He gave an experimental stretch (well a half-stretch) and winced when he felt his shoulder ache and his thighs go numb. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain on his thigh, above his knee. Ryan moved his knee as much as he could and saw it was shiny with blood. “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Deep breaths and looking around, Shane seemed to be the one that was thinking with his head at the moment. Of course he was, he was the logical one from the two of them. “Okay, okay, okay--”

 

“HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT?” Ryan said, panicked and at his nerves end because of the obviously stressful situation. 

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to think!” the taller and older said and was surprised when Ryan fell quiet. That means that he was actually trusting him enough to put h _ is literal life in his hands.  _ That was sweet but it also stresses him out a little bit. “Okay. So what’s the last thing you remember?”   
  


 

_ Alcohol drowned their noses alongside the smell of cigarettes and weed. What do you expect from a cheap bar from the corner of the block? They were off of work and decided to take a break, so beer came as an obvious indicator of relaxation before having to go back to their hotel rooms for the next trip. Those beers slowly excelated to shots of tequila to a cigarette but that also excelated to a blunt. _

 

_ Ryan remembers he was sitting next to Shane in a stool and was talking to a group of friends, looking like they were straight out of a 1930s mob movie. But that didn’t bother them because they were drunk and stoned out of their mind enough to think that it their intoxicated it made sense for some strange reason.  _

 

_ A conversation led to another, and another, and another until the slamming of a shot glass against the wooden table of the bar. Some things were said that they were sure that would lead to a fight. And then--  _

 

_ Darkness.  _

 

“So that’s all you remember?” Shane asked and he knew that Ryan nodded. “Okay, we have to break the chairs.” 

 

“WHAT? NO!” he said in protest. That was a bad ass idea, and not in the good type of badass but the type where that it made it both foolish and stupid. 

 

Shane wiggles his shoulders and winced when he felt his them ache. “We have to. We might be able to slam it down on the floor enough for it to shatter and we can get out of it. 

 

“But that shit only works in movies!” he protested with what he only assumed was both logic and anxiety. Wow, Ryan was being logical! The world is fucking ending at the moment. 

 

“So? Look it’s the only option to get out of here,” Shane said, as calm as he could with his face caked with blood and with the smell of iron flooding his nose. 

 

“But--” he tried to say.

 

“Trust me.” Shane said in such a tone that made Ryan fall into a total state of calmness, because it was true. He didn’t have to ask that because he already does. He trust him with everything he has in him, he would walk on a tightrope blindfolded for him and just listen to his voice as the only instructions he has left. Ryan trusts him with his life.

 

He let out a shaky “okay” as he was ready to pushed himself as much as he could with his legs tied down. With Shane and his struggles they were able to pick themselves up enough to cause possible damage with the assistance of gravity. 

 

“One…” Shane starts. 

 

Gulping, Ryan continued: “Two…” 

 

But right before they hit three the heavy steel door slowly creaked open, a horrible sound that made Ryan wince because it made his blood run cold and curdle. 

 

They automatically stopped doing what they were doing and they almost screamed when people slowly walked into the room and slammed it loud and hard to cause their ears to ring. 

 

Two men and a woman walk into the room (which would sound like a joke if they weren’t scared for their lives). One of the men were taller than the other by drastic heights, he looked as young as a teenager but they knew better enough to know that it wasn’t rare for a teenager to join a gang or whatever this was. He had his hair in a bun and large braces that make up most of his mouth and wore a large jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to reveal all of the tattoos he has. Honest to God, Ryan thought he was intimidating. 

 

While the other man seemed to be less violent but yet seem to shake someone to the bone with hard eyes but a soft face that seemed to contradict himself. He was smaller and seemed to be drowning in the pullover he was wearing. His button nose has a piercing and his slightly crooked teeth made him the polar opposite of his friend. 

 

The taller one was the first one to speak: “Wakey-wakey, bitchez,” he said in an slight Australian accent and a lisp because of his large braces. “Zo you ready to man up and tel uz why you did the ztupidest decizion in yo’ pathetic livez?” 

 

Neither of Shane nor Ryan knew what he meant. They don’t even remember shit and all they know was that they walked into a bar and woke up tied up here. 

 

So Shane decided to be the first one to speak up. “Hi, sorry to bother you but… what the fuck are you talking about?” he asked with the most honest sincerity. 

 

But the tall metal-mouth bared with shiny metal teeth before popping his knuckles and his fist meeting with the side of Shane’s face, right on the cheekbone. The feeling of metal on his skin made it worse thanks to the rings on the guy’s fingers. 

 

Shane coughed and groaned as his head dropped to the side and coughed up as more blood dripped and caked his face. “Fuck…” he whispered as he realized:  _ this is not a game.  _

 

Metal-Mouth pulled away as he rubbed his knuckles under the big rings. “It lookz like Banjo here bit hiz own tongue off,” he said. “It iz zo tiring to beat him every time he zayz anything ztupid when everything that comez out iz that.” 

 

And despite the situation, Ryan snickers. Even though he automatically regrets it as the guy with the pullover stood in front of him. His hard eyes made him look older than his actual expected age. “What is it, Ricky? Hm, finally snapped?” He poked Ryan’s forehead. 

 

A bravery and courage that Ryan didn’t even know he had made him say: “No, but I’ll snap your neck if you want to.” And he realized that he didn’t even want to move his mouth but those words just slipped out. 

 

The Pullover guy’s eyebrows shot up with amusement but also challenging. He seems like he was waiting for it, his smile widen like a child at a candy store. “Yo, Boss! What should we do to them? They ain’t talking.” 

 

From the shadows, the woman was standing and watching, waiting. She was thin and pale with curly and wiry hair that framed her face and danced around her large round glasses. She had a dead cold expression on her face. 

 

To Ryan, she looked like the CEO of a company. And as she walked up to them, her heels clicked on the floor. “Break a finger,” she said with an expressionless look and bored tone. 

 

Metal-mouth grabbed Shane’s hand and forced his fingers apart and one away from the other. He grabbed his slim base of his finger before stopping for further instructions from his boss. Shane heard her slowly walking around behind him and then in front of him. 

 

Then, unexpectedly, she smiled. An almost kind smile that threw Shane off because she didn’t seemed like someone that would flash you a ‘coworker’ smile,  that made his skin crawl. “Banjo McClintock,” she says as she slowly picks up her feet to stop right in front of him, towering over him (which was a first) before leaning down to be face to face with him. “You are one clever bastard.” 

 

He coughed and didn’t want to even move an inch. “Do… Do I know you?” he asked, actually confused on who this woman was and why she has her two henchmen chewing them up. 

 

The woman smiled almost shyly at the situation, she has shiny but slightly crooked teeth as he looks down at her nice heels with her hands behind her back. “No, no you don’t. But you knew my father, Banjo.” 

 

Shane was confused. For starters… did she just call him fucking  _ Banjo?  _ As if that his name? Because who the hell names their kid that? But also, Shane didn’t even know what she was talking about, he has never seen anyone that might look like her to be her father.

 

“Did you just call me…  _ Banjo? _ ” He asked. 

 

The woman rolled her dark brown eyes without any amusement in sight, she seemed tired by this game that was being played. “Yes, I did,” she said, slowly losing her patience. “Or would you rather me calling you by Benjamin? If you want to continue playing this whole… memory loss act.” She smiled without any joy in her eyes. 

 

Shane took in a deep breath, as much as he could with a bruise forming on his face and blood drying on his face. “I… I don’t even know anyone with that name!” He was met with a slap across the face by her, offended and hurt by his answer. 

 

“Stop playing stupid,” she snapped at him. “You and Ricky were in the same bar and responsible for what happened.” Now she has lost all of her patience, her shoulders wide and her hands balled up in a fist. “You may pretend to not know your own name but you have to remember about  _ the man you killed— _ “ 

 

With one swift movement, a finger was broken and Shane screams. 

 

“I’m Holly Horsley, daughter of Philip Horsley, and you killed my father.” 

  
  


Hearing him scream and sob made Ryan’s heart twist, he felt hot tears roll down his face with that ‘oh shit they’re going to kill me’ realization. Ryan has always had that dear implanted in his brain since childhood, to never talk to strangers, never take a chance to be vulnerable, never smile at them. But nothing could have prepared him for this, for right now. They always teach you how to not to get kidnapped but never how to get out of a kidnapping. But if there was a class about that, Ryan would be sure that they would tell him to just rely on your wits. But how can you be witty when you’re bleeding and your best friend might die?

 

Another pair of tears rolled down his face and he heard the Pullover guy laugh mockingly, as if he thought he was faking it. “Aww, oh look, big ol’ Ricky G cryin’ his eyes out.” He pats Ryan’s face softly before back handing him hard enough for it to echo is Ryan’s head and to accidentally bit his mouth. “Sob all you want. I’ll treat you sweetly after all.” 

 

But there was a spike of anger in Ryan that made him look at Pullover guy dead in the eyes before spitting out blood from his mouth right on the guy’s sweater. “Eat shit,” he said with the taste of metal on his teeth, sour enough to make it disgusting. But also comforting enough him for Ryan, for some strange reason, smiled at him. And then he laughed at him. Oh God, he was going insane! Ryan felt something was coming inside of him, like when you move the light and a shadow comes over something. He felt that same shadow coming and closing in. 

 

And it would make his eyes darker and his smile sharper. But he wouldn’t know. Not completely. But it will. 

 

Pullover guy looked pissed as he rose his fist up in the air but— 

 

“Mars,” Holly says and he stopped himself, obeying hesitatingly but still does so. 

 

She looked down at Shane before picking up her foot and lightly kicking his knee with her heels. “Banjo, you seem different, don’t you agree, Jaws?” She asked half-rhetorically but also for the Metal-Mouth. 

 

That same man smiled and his metal teeth shone under the single light bulb and casted a shadow under his nose that made him seem so much darker than he usually is.  _ As if Shane knew him.  _

 

His Australian accent came first before the venom that would drip from his lips. “He sure doez, Bosz. Unlike the other time where he waz all gigglez and shit.” Jaws grabbed him by his greasy hair and pulled his head back to show his bruises and blood to his boss like some type of trophy. His fingernails trailed across his neck and scratched Shane’s Adam’s apple like a soft threat. “Should I zlit his throat for you, Bosz?”

 

Holly nails her heel into his knee before pulling away and fixing her dress and coat. “No,” she shakes her head, “I want him to tell me why he did it.” Something behind her eyes showed the pain that she wanted to show, the mourning she wants to do so badly. She wants to scream into a pillow and sob in the shadow, she wants to burn away the painful memory of that night that took her father away from her. “Why did you decide to kill my father?” he mouth was clenched and her teeth were grinding together but tried to keep her calm. 

 

Shane was never a person that would kill someone, he would never do that to someone. Yes, he has joked about it a lot but he never really means it, he doesn’t have that wickedness in him to do that, he grew up with the morality compass of a church-goer. But somehow, in this very moment-- and maybe it was the amount of pain he was feeling right now or the blood loss --  _ but he doesn’t even feel bad.  _

He managed to move his head away from Jaws’ grip and took in a deep breath before smiling up at her with blood on his teeth. “Why not?” and he snickered like it was the funniest joke he has ever said. Shane coughed and blood ran down his cheek. And a darkness that he never thought he had in his never thought he had in him came out like tears and blood from both of them.

 

And then, everything went dark. 

 

***

 

Instead of waking up in those chairs that they knocked out on, they woke up in beds that weren’t even comfortable but it was so comfortable that they could melt into it. What was strange though was that Shane felt something cold in his hand, sticky because of holding it all night (he thinks) but still a solid. 

 

He opened his eyes and winced when he felt the light sting his eyes but also a soreness all over his body. He became aware of every inch of where he was hurting and when he sat up he almost screamed when he felt a sharp pain his hand. Shane looked down to see it wrapped up in cloth that was stained in blood. 

 

Shane looked around and saw that they were in a decent motel room. And in the other bed there was his longtime friend, his shoulder was wrapped up in the same cloth as the one wrapped in his hand. Shane stands up and poked his friend with his broken hand. 

 

Ryan woke up and screamed as he falls out of the bed. He then looks around while rubbing his shoulder. “WHAT DID WE DO?”  he asked as he stands up.

 

Trying to calm down, he looked around and with a forced smile he said: “Uh, I think that there has been a simple misunderstandment and--” He was aware that he was moving his hands to calm his friend but when he looked at his friend’s eyes widen with fear and shock. He looked down at his hand and saw what he was staring at.  _ “Why do I have a gun!?”  _

 

They stared at each other, panicking and freaking out before trying to look around for any clues of what happened. And it was Ryan who found a note on the desk across the room. While slowly slipping on his shirt, Shane reads the note over Ryan’s shoulder. It said: 

 

_ It is finally the pleasure to meet the people who we are sharing their bodies with. You both obviously don’t know who we are but that’s okay, you will soon find out who we are. Because, we aren’t going anywhere for a long, long time.  _

 

_ \-- R.G & B.M  _

 

And way in the bottom there was a short sentence that said:

_ P.S we had fun with those three. Keep and eye out on the news.  _

 

Well, fuck. 


End file.
